Findelian Equipment
The kingdom of Findle has been steeped in war and conflict for its entire history and was instrumental in the development of dragon powder weapons, which are common in the region. Originally a pirate hideout, Findle has always looked for ways to surprise their foes and catch them off guard. Many of the weapons unique to this region are designed to pierce heavy plate armor or have surprising features. Martial Melee Weapons Cutlass A broad-bladed saber, this weapon was common among naval soldiers and brigands. It was popular for its ability to hack through heavy ropes, canvas, leather, and wood, while being short enough for use in close or restricted quarters. The cutlass is very similar to the scimitar and the lines between the two are fuzzy at best. Estoc The estoc was a variation of the longsword designed for fighting against mail or plate armor. It was long, straight and stiff with no cutting edge, just a hardened, needle-sharp point. Blade cross-sections can be triangular, square, rhomboid or flat hexagonal. This geometry left hardly any cutting capability as a sharpened edge could simply not be ground, but allowed the weapon to become lengthy, stiff, and very acutely pointed. Characters proficient with the longsword are also proficient with the estoc and may treat it as a longsword for the purpose of any feats. Lucerne Hammer The Lucerne hammer is a type of polearm popular with Findle knights, or those who oppose them. The Lucerne Hammer was a long staff tipped with a heavy hammer and long hard spike, designed for crushing skulls and piercing heavily armored foes. Characters proficient with lucerne hammer and may treat it as a warhammer or a war pick for the purpose of any feats. Special: You have disadvantage when you use a lucerne hammer to attack a target within 5 feet of you. Also, a lucerne hammer requires two hands to wield when you aren't mounted. Parrying Dagger These daggers are designed to be wielded in your off-hand. They have a slightly longer and broader crossguard than usual, and generally have a basket style hilt. It is used as a defensive side arm in dueling and fencing. Characters proficient with the parrying dagger may treat it as a dagger for the purpose of any feats. Special: If you do not attack with the parrying dagger, you gain +1 AC against melee weapon attacks until the start of your next turn. This does not stack with AC granted by shields or other weapons. Swordbreaker An advancement from the standard parrying dagger, this dagger is and is designed to be held in your off-hand. Small grooves and tines along one side of the specially hardened blade can be used to catch and "bite" (or grab) the opponent's blade. Characters proficient with the swordbreaker may treat it as a dagger for the purpose of any feats. Special: When an opponent fails an attack with any bladed weapon while you are using a sword breaker, you may use your reaction to attempt to disarm them. You make an attack roll contested by the target's Strength (Athletics) check or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If you win the contest, the attack causes no damage or other ill effect, but the defender drops the bladed weapon. If the weapon is two handed, the defender gets advantage on their roll. Armor Buckler This small metal shield is worn strapped to your forearm or held in your hand. Bucklers are very popular with archers and warriors who value versatility in combat. Special: While wielding a buckler, you can use that hand to hold another item, cast a spell or wield a one or two handed weapon but you don’t get the buckler’s AC bonus while doing so. Fencing Cloak A cloak suitable as a fencing shield is long and flexible. If you are wearing a set of fine clothing, you are considered to be wearing a fencing cloak, although a blanket, flag, tablecloth or any other such item would function just as well. Only experienced combatants are capable of using a cloak as a shield; using a fencing cloak requires a strong understanding of weapons and exactly how they deal damage. To use the cloak as a shield, it is wrapped twice around your arm, which must be empty-handed. It can then be used to ward blows by deflecting them, or misleading your opponent. The AC bonus only applies against melee weapon attacks. Special: Using a cloak as a shield requires Martial Weapon proficiency. New Weapon Properties Puncturing This weapon has a +1 to attack rolls against characters wearing medium or heavy armor. This stacks with the +1 bonus from being enchanted or from special materials.